Protecting the head and neck of drivers for high speed race cars or motorcycles is highly desirable. In order to protect the driver's head, the use of a crash helmet is common. However, the use of the helmet does not limit the range of motion of the driver's neck and does not restrain the neck. Therefore, this allows the neck of the driver to uncontrollably snap move in different directions during a crash.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a restraint system usable with a crash helmet which limits the range of motion of a driver's head, and consequently the flexure of the driver's neck.
It is another object of the invention to provide a restraint system that is easily worn and uses with a conventional helmet.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device which maintains the head and neck of the driver in alignment with the driver's spine during a frontal impact of a high performance vehicle.